videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
PPGD: Battle for Earth
'' '' WIP, Not yet but soon to come. The Powerppuff Girls Doujinshi: Battle for Earth or Also known as '''The Powerpuff Girls D: Battle for Earth or '''PPGD: Battle for Earth is a Crossover-fighting game features the characters from based on Bleedman's SNAFU webcomic series with the same name as well as Characters from the other SNAFU webcomics, Cartoon and Anime TV series also it features the gameplay based on CN Punch Time Explosion, Super Smash Bros. series and Dengeki Bunko: Fighting Climax '(As a major inspiration) games. Also this game is a reboot of the original 2006 videogame Battle in Megaville but the difference is the graphics, gameplay and format as well as Boomer & Butch will never be use as assis but rather as seperate characters to play with also this games includes some Non-SNAFU third party characters as part of bonus modes. The game is developed by SNITCH productions along with Cartoon Network games, Nickelodeon games, SEGA and Haileon games. Characters Here are the list of Major characters to be featured on this game. Main playable characters *''To be added. '''Note: ⋆⋆: Can be played both Playable and assist-type characters. ⋆⋆: Stage boss in italic. ⋆⋆⋆:Unlockable characters. ⋆ NPC Bosses (Non-playables) *''To be added.'' Note: ⋆: Bonus content only. ''Gameplay ''To be added. ''VS mode VS mode is a game mode where you can play along with your friend on a match or fight against a CPU player on this particular game, VS mode will also features the gameplay experience just like any fighting games as well as you can Choose your character, select their costumes or outfits (exception on their colors), select any game stages and lastly on the game you can pick-up any power ups to make your character strong as they release their powers. Stage Mode Stage mode is a game mode where you play the selected character and fight against the CPU opponents and clear all the levels, As you clear atleast one levels you can select Character, costumes, new stage or an Easter Egg content. Story Mode Story mode is a game mode where you can play the major characters from the webcomics where you can play the first chapter of the PPGD Webcomic to the final scene where Mandark is the Final Boss and watch the epilouge of the game. Story mode will also unlocks the bonus content such as New character, costumes, new story mode which includes Sugar Bits, Grim Tales: From Down Below/Grim Tales, Ben 10: Alien Force (Final chapter) and My Life as a Teenage Robot. Development Music and soundtrack *Intro 1 - Megaman X5 intro theme 1 *Intro 2 - PPGD Battle Universe intro theme. *PPG 1998 intro - Theme Menu. *Character select - Super Smash Bros. Brawl menu theme. *''To be added. Stages To be added. Release The game will be released by FB productions on August 10th of 20?? for the PS Vita, PS3, PS4 and on August 12 on Nintendo DS and Wii U along with Xbox 360 & Xbox One as well, While on Aug 15 for PC, IOS and Mac versions. Sequel Category:SNAFU Games Category:Cartoon Network Games Category:Cartoon Network Category:Nickelodeon Category:Anime Category:Games based on Anime/Manga Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover games Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Crossover fighting games Category:Platform Brawling Category:Ben 10 Category:Super Smash Bros.-Like Games Category:Dengeki Bunko Fighting Climax Category:SSB-Like Games Category:Bleedman Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:PC Games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:IOS Games Category:Wii U Games